A Misunderstanding Among Friends
by Twilightlova20
Summary: *Set in season 2* Kurt has been having trouble adjusting to Dalton Academy. His one wish is to make friends and to have a different life than at McKinely. But with trying to make new friends with the Warblers and keeping his friendship with Blaine going, his past at McKinely will not leave him alone.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back and with my first Glee story. This idea came to me while I had watched season 2 and season 3 and realized that Kurt never had really much interactions with any of the Warblers aside from Blaine in season 2 and in season 3 it seemed to be forgotten that Kurt had been a Warbler as well. I would have liked to see the friendships that Kurt had developed with the other Warblers. Also it had always appeared as though Kurt had trouble adjusting to Dalton Academy and I decided to write this! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>A Misunderstanding Among Friends<strong>

**Chapter 1: Growing Feelings**

Life at Dalton Academy is great. Honestly, it's not that bad. The building is filled with beautiful artwork, and it's much more fancy and cleaner than McKinley. Much more my taste. Everyday as I walk through the hallways, I always take the time to admire Dalton's finer aspects.

The people-they are nice too. I don't have to worry about constantly being pushed around, thrown into dumpsters and tumbling to the ground every waking moment of the school day. It's nice to be able to get through a day without constantly fearing for my life. I had more time to enjoy every aspect of the day- of my life. People here treat each other with respect and for the most part take the time to consider other people's feelings instead of intentionally doing something to cause pain and to hurt someone else.

The Warblers were great. I have never seen a well organized group of people that are so well put together and work well together. There's like no fights and no drama. The New Directions had it's fair share of drama and fights. Most of them not physical aside from that time with Finn and Puck. I found it refreshing to be surrounded by less dramatic people.

It sometimes bugs me that Blaine is the center of the group, but that's just another factor of being the best. You get the most parts. The most solos. I learned that being around Rachel all of these years. And Finn, who ended up being the lead guy, despite his dance moves. Although Rachel is extremely annoying, her talent is what gets her by. Finn's dancing is his weakness but the chemistry with Rachel and him is undeniable. Blaine is sort of the same way. He has the talent and the looks. A perfect combination of both. Besides, I'm lucky Wes and David let me join in the first place, it's not like I exactly fit in with the others.

The one thing I have got to love about Dalton Academy and being on the Warblers, would have to be the beautiful choir rooms they provided and the comfy couches, as opposed to the hard, plastic chairs at McKinley. I loved that Dalton had private rooms where you can go and study or just hang out. It was a more comforting atmosphere. I was sitting on one of the couches beside Nick Duval, who I would say is the closest I have to a friend here and my roommate. Well besides Blaine, of course. And Jeff Sterling, who is Nick's best friend.

"What are you doing after this meeting?" I hear Nick ask Jeff. Jeff was sitting on Nick's right while I was on the left. Nick was completely turned towards Jeff, his body facing away from me, focused completely in his conversation with Jeff. I looked around the room, at the Warblers slowly heading in, and observed them. A few of the guys were doing some freestyle moves over in the far corner by the window, while others were sitting off at the tables and couches on the other side of the room.

"Oh, well Thad and I are going to be giving Trent a crash course in Mario Kart in our dorm room for a while and then probably sleep afterwards."

Nick groans. "Oh. Right. We still have class tomorrow after this." He rests his head on the back of the couch for a moment, probably to emphasize his disappointment about class tomorrow, and then brings his head back up to focus on Jeff.

I see Jeff smile at Nick sympathetically. "I know. What about you?"

"What about me what?" Nick asks confused. I roll my eyes. Did he really just forget their conversation?

"What are you doing tonight, Nicky?" Jeff clarifies with a huge grin following. I smile at them lightly. I have never seen anyone as good of friends as those two are. From what I can tell Nick returns the grin just as quickly before answering.

"Oh, I don't know," Nick replies. "I'll probably ask one of the guys to hang out, instead of just hanging around my dorm room all night."

A pang of hurt hits me. Hard. Was I that boring to be around?

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I pull it out to see a message from Finn. Smiling, I open it up.

**Hey bro!**

Looking around, I see that Wes has not arrived yet. He has a pet peeve with phones being used in a practice or during a meeting. I type a response back.** Hey Finn. What's up?**

Seconds later, I get a response. **Nothing much. Waiting for mom to finish dinner. **

I smile. Finn and his love for food. Although I have to admit that Carole is a fantastic cook. It's nice to know that Dad is being fed well while I'm not at home.

** Oh cool. What's for dinner? **

Finn responds.** Her famous home made pizza!**

I frown in disappointment.I love her pizza. **Aww. She usually saves that for when I come home to visit. **

Finn responds with a smiley face and a message soon after. **Yeah I know. But we were running low on ideas and food in the house. **

I sigh and respond.** Maybe you should try grocery shopping. **

He quickly responds. **Nah, no way! I tried once and ended up buying nothing on the list. Mom won't send me back. **

I laugh out loud and see Blaine look at me with a smile from across the room and see Nick glance at me as well.

That must have happened recently because I don't remember this fiscao occuring before I transferred.

Most of the Warblers were here now, for our late evening practice, this one later than usual, 7:30 pm, and we all glance up when Wes and David walk into the room and head to the council table, where Thad was already sitting at. Blaine, who had been in a conversation with Thad, moved to lean on the arm of the couch across from mine, shooting me a smile when we made eye contact.

My phone buzzes with another message from Finn. **So what are you doing? **

Smiling at the fact that we spend about 5 minutes talking only about food, I respond.

**I'm at a Warbler practice now. **

"Attention," Wes calls and bangs the gavel. Instantly the chatter in the room quiets down and we all focus on the three of them. Nick turns his body a bit so that his back isn't facing me like it was before, and that we were now shoulder to shoulder.

My phone buzzes again, and I see Nick glance at me from the corner of my eye. I quietly look at my phone.

** Oh. Well dinner's ready and I'm guessing you have to go. **

I quickly respond.** You guess right Finn. **

"Kurt. Put the phone away." I look up to see Wes staring directly at me from the council table, with a patient look on his face. Looking around, I see the rest of the Warblers looking at me as well. I notice Trent quietly sending off one last message on his phone, trying not to be seen by Wes.

"Sorry," I apologize. I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and turn my attention towards Wes.

Wes smiles at me before beginning. "Alright, well I know we have a few songs in mind for Regionals, one of them being Raise Your Glass, sung by Pink, but we still need to come up with the dance for it and everything," Wes announces.

"Yes, and Blaine, you need to begin rehearsing the vocals for the song and all," David adds. Blaine smiles and nods.

"I will, don't worry." I smile at his charm. He was also so polite and cooperative.

Wes nods his head at him before turning his attention back to the rest of us. "Alright, so for the next few days, we will be having a practice everyday, every other day will be the evenings, while the others will be right after classes are dismissed for the day."

I hear a few groans through out the room.

"Hey!" Wes bangs the gavel again. "If we want to win, then we need to practice! We tied at Sectionals, but they won't do that at Regionals."

Ideas began swarming in my head. I was delighted that The New Directions were going to Regionals. They were amazing. But I'm a Warbler now and I want to win. These boys are amazing dancers, better than some in the New Directions, mainly Finn.

I decide to voice my thoughts to them. "If I may, I was thinking that for Regionals perhaps for the dance, we can showcase more movement than we did at Sectionals, like moving back in forth across the stage or something."

I can feel everyone in the room looking at me but I keep my focus on Wes. Wes looks at me for a moment before speaking. "Kurt. Remember, you're not on the council. The three of us make the decisions," Wes gently reminds me. I manage not to frown at another one of my ideas being shot down and sit back in my seat.

"Thank you for the suggestion though," David adds kindly.

I smile, but only nod in response. I glance at Nick and see him giving me a sympathetic smile and I look towards and Blaine and see him giving me the same smile. I return it, and continue listening to the rest of the meeting.

Once Wes dismisses us for the night, after an hour, I make my way out of the room and head towards my dorm. Normally, Blaine would have walked with me, but I seen him talking with Nick who was still in the room. The others seem to be heading off into different directions, most likely to their rooms with other Warblers. I bid a few of them goodbye as I walk past them and Trent and Thad kindly wish me a good night as well.

"Hey guys! Wait up! Oh hey Kurt! Night!" Jeff shouts as he charges past me.

"Night!" I call, but Jeff doesn't seem to hear me. I watch as they all converse with each other and it saddens me. It seemed like Blaine was my only friend here. No one else bothered with me, and no one usually spoke to me much outside of the meetings and practices, unless either Blaine was with me, or they were had to tell me something to do with the Warblers. But, even then it was mostly through text.

Most nights after practice, I take my time going back to my room, so that I can admire Dalton and everything around me. But tonight, I just go straight to my room, passing Wes and David as they head into theirs which is only a few doors down from mine.

"Night Kurt," Wes says, noticing me walk past their open door.

"Night," I reply and don't stop. I'm honestly tired.

I open the door to my room, and close it before heading to my bed and setting my bag down on the floor by my desk. I take notice that Nick hasn't returned to the room yet. He's probably still in the practice room with Blaine or is hanging with some of the other Warblers. When I transferred here, I found out that last year he and Jeff roomed together, but the headmaster had to change that arrangement as the two of them always seemed to be getting into mischief. I smile lightly at all the pranks they told me they did last year towards other Warblers and to each other. I have never seen to friends as close as I have seen those two and two people who have caused so much chaos.

My phone buzzes with another message. It was from an unknown number. Curious, I open it up.

**Hey Hummel. **

Frowning, I respond back.** Who is this? **

I didn't think that anyone on the New Directions would have changed their number without telling me and they don't call me Hummel.

Another message follows my response.** You know who. **

I feel my body tense. There are only a number of people who would call me Hummel and all of those people would be on the football team. One name in particular comes to mind.

I type back a message. **Dave? **

I wait in anticipation to see if I was right. I felt nervous and curious at the same time.

He responds. **Yup.**

I roll my eyes. That's all he could say? I type back. **Why are you texting me? **

He responds almost immediately.** Felt like it. **

I scoff. I could almost hear the shrug he probably made.

I type a message back. **Where did you get my number? **

The only way he could have got my number would be from one of the New Directions, and I don't think any of them would have done that.

Karofsky responded moments later. **Finn. **

** He gave it to you? **I seriously doubted that Finn would willingly give Karofsky my number. But if he did, I was going to seriously yell at him the next time I went home.

** Nope. Like you're bro would do that. All of those guys want my head on a stick now because of what I did to you. **

I smile at the thought of the New Directions defending my honour, but then frown. Why couldn't they do that when everything had been going on? Where were they when my life was falling to pieces? When I was terrified to attend school and to walk those halls.

I type a reply. **Okay? **

I wait for him to reply but my phone doesn't buzz with anymore messages, and seeing that Nick has yet to return, I grab my pajamas and quickly change into them, before heading to our attached bathroom and beginning my moisturizing routine. It doesn't take me that long, and I brush my teeth and empty my bladder, before exiting the bathroom to find Nick lounging on his bed, pajamas already on. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Hey, the bathroom's all yours now."

"Thanks," Nick says before getting up and walking past me and shutting the door. I glance at the time and see that it was after 9 which meant that lights out were at 9:30. I sigh because of the fact we had classes tomorrow; I really felt like sleeping in and doing absolutely nothing tomorrow. I climb into my bed, and shut my light off, ready to go to sleep, but then I hear my phone go off, indicating I had a text message. I grab my phone from where I had put it on the nightstand, and unlock it to find that the message was from Blaine.

**Hey, Kurt. I just wanted to see if you were okay and all. **

Smiling at the fact Blaine was checking on my well being, I type back a response.

**Yes, I am fine. **

About a minute later, another message comes on to my screen.

**That's good. I wasn't sure with Wes shooting down your ideas.**

My smile falters at what happened at the meeting. It was beginning to bug me on how no one seemed to want much to do with me or to hear what I had to say. I felt like most of them didn't even like me.

I decided to be honest and respond.

**I'm used to it. Don't worry about it.**

Literally, seconds later, Blaine's reply comes in.

**What do you mean? **

I huff. Why did I word it like that? As I'm replying, Nick emerges from the bathroom and heads over to his bed as well. He stops to turn off the bedroom light before settling on his bed.

**I just mean that I'm used to it. Anyway, I'm going to bed now. Night. **

Blaine responds just as quickly as he did before.

**Alright... night. **

I place my phone on the table and turn on my side facing Nick who was also on his side facing me.

"So, what took you so long getting back?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, well I was talking with Blaine for a few minutes, and then I ended up in Wes and David's room for a bit, just talking with them."

"Oh."

Why didn't I ever get invited to do things?

"You okay Kurt?" Nick's question has me glancing at him again.

"Why do you ask?"

Nick keeps his focus on me. "I mean, you seemed sort of bummed out at the meeting today." I knew that Nick noticed I was a little upset, with the smile he gave me at the meeting, but I didn't think he would have mentioned it.

"I'm fine," I lie. I didn't think that anyone had noticed.

"You sure?" He didn't look as though he believed me.

"Yeah. Blaine was just asking me the same thing. But I'm fine." I try to make my voice sound reassuring.

Nick seemed unsure. "Okay. If it helps, you're idea was pretty good."

"Thanks," I smile gratefully at Nick. He returns that smile before moving to turn his light off, sending the room into darkness. Through the light coming from the window, I can make out the form of Nick's body on his bed across the room.

"Night," Nick says, before turning to face the wall.

"Night," I reply, before settling back into the warmth of the blankets and falling into a deep slumber after a few moments.

Several hours past and soon enough mine and Nick's alarms are both blaring at 7 am. I groan into my pillow and snuggle back into the warm of my blankets. I can feel myself slowly going back into my deep sleep, and in the distance I can hear Nick grumbling as he gets out of his bed and stretches. Seconds later, I hear him walk across the room over to my bed.

"Hey Kurt. It's time to get up." He shakes my shoulder gently.

"Mhmm," I groan into my pillow.

"Kurt." I don't respond. After not hearing anything from Nick, I smile, thinking that Nick decided to let me sleep, but seconds later I feel something soft smack me right in the back of the head. I lift my head off the pillow just in time to feel another hit come my way; this time hitting me right in the face. Nick was hitting me with one of the pillows that must have been on the end of my bed.

"Ahh, seriously Nick!" I exclaim. He only laughs at me.

"Should have got up when the alarm went off then." He doesn't wait for me to reply as he heads into the bathroom, the shower turning on moments later. I sit up in my bed and check my phone for any messages.

2 unread messages. The first one was from Blaine.

**Hey! Morning! Feeling better? I know you said you were fine. **

I reply right away.

** Hey! Good morning to you too! I'm fine. Don't worry about it. **

Blaine's response comes moments later.

** Oh okay. I'm just checking. **

I check the other message; afraid that it was Karofsky, but smile when I see it's from Jeff. Excited that one of the Warblers was texting me, I opened it up.

** Hey Kurt! Is Nick with you? He never answered his phone from last night.**

I frown, a bit disappointed but reply anyway.

**Oh yeah. He's in the shower. I'll tell him you're trying to get a hold of him. **

Jeff replies moments later.

**Thanks! **

I put my phone down on the table and begin getting ready while Nick was still in the shower. I quickly made my bed, and began to set my uniform out for the day; the blazer, the while shirt, the pants and the tie. Just as I was finishing putting my books in my bag for the day, I hear the shower turn off and then I hear Nick begin to brush his teeth. Knowing the bathroom would be free in only a matter of minutes, I quickly put together the past of my items and put my phone in my bag so that I wouldn't forget it.

Nick emerges from the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I make sure not to stare. The guys at Dalton are all excepting of gays, especially the Warblers, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

"Jeff's trying to get a hold of you," I inform him as I grab my towel that was hanging by the closet.

Nick turns to look at me, as he was tying his tie. He had the white shirt on and was still in his boxers. "Oh, okay. He's probably just telling me about who one with Mario Kart last night. He's going to be texting a lot of us."

"Oh okay." I don't wait to see if he's going to say anything else as I head into the bathroom, and turn the shower on to begin getting ready. The shower doesn't take long, and 10 minutes later, I begin my moisturizing routine. I hear the door close from outside the bathroom, and I assume Nick has just left. Classes started at 8 am, so I quickly finish and quickly brush my teeth before leaving the bathroom. It doesn't take me long to get the uniform on, as I don't have to spend any time pick what I want to wear anymore, and I take my phone out of my bag, to put it in my pocket before heading off to class myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you thought. Also fill free to mention about what your thoughts are about season 6 so far! **


End file.
